


Family

by chronicAngel



Series: Leaves in the Summer [57]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Announcements, F/M, POV Third Person, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: It occurs to her that her entire family can fit in one room.





	Family

It occurs to her that her entire family can fit in one room. Once it might have made her sad, but currently, she is happy as she sits in the living room of her parents' house with her husband-- it's still so strange to call him that-- on the couch next to her with his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Her hands rest on her still-flat stomach and she gives her parents a nervous smile as her father gapes at her and her mother throws her hands over her mouth.

"Are you... happy for us?" She doesn't mean to sound so hesitant, but her voice is pitched low with nerves as she looks between her mother-- stunned-- and her father-- unreadable. These reactions are both exactly what she expected and yet killing her with their unpredictability.

"You're only twenty." Out of both of her parents, Sarada expected her mother to be the one that was congratulating them. She thinks that might be why it hurts so much, and so deep in her heart, when her mother comments on their age. She's always been of the opinion that age doesn't have a huge impact on ability to parent; after all, her parents were total adults when she was born, but that didn't add to her father's capability to raise her. _Low blow, Sarada._ She had told herself years ago that she wasn't going to hold that against her father anymore. He doesn't deserve it, and she knows that.

She straightens a bit and looks over at her husband, who doesn't say anything, but gives her a look of reassurance; it's a sort of difference between his parents and them. His father is the sort of person who always needs everything spelled out for him, but the two of them have always been able to have conversations that felt like they were going on for hours with only a glance at each other. She imagines what her father must be thinking. She thinks that the only reason he even approved of their marriage was because Boruto asked first, and when she learned that she was almost tempted to say no. Their engagement wasn't a purchase and he shouldn't have had to go through some third person to ask her a simple yes or no question (even if that was a yes or no question that was going to affect their entire lives). It should have been something just between the two of them, and she tries her best not to be bitter with her father or her husband for that. "You were only twenty-one when you had me."

Boruto nods and adds, "And we're married, ya know!" She wants to bury her face into her palm at that, sure that it was the exact wrong thing to say to her parents. After all, her mother doesn't exactly have a traditional view on sex and marriage, but her father-- well, her mother says that he wouldn't touch her until after their wedding night, even when they were engaged. It was one of the things that made her nervous about her own teenage years.

"You've been married for three months," her father counters, glaring with more venom than she thought he could muster after the angstfest that Team 7's genin days were described as to her, "and waiting to have a baby until you're married doesn't earn you extra merit points."

"Papa, please stop talking to us like we're teenagers. We're adults, and we know what we're signing up for. Maybe we've only been married for three months, but we've been together since we were practically babies. You can't talk to mom about it and tell me that she wasn't routing for us our entire childhood." Her parents share a look that reflects eerily on her own marriage while her husband gently squeezes her shoulder.

She lets out a little sigh and watches as her mother gives her father a guilty expression rather than say anything.

"You're hardly adults," Sasuke points out, and she deflates a little. "At twenty your mother and I had only just gone on our first date. And by the time we'd had you, we were married for..."

Her father pauses and scrunches his eyebrows in an expression she has come to associate with frustrated calculation, and her mother laughs at his side with a hand over her mouth to stifle it a bit. "Oh yeah, Sarada, we'd been married for _six_ months by the time you were conceived."

"Mama! That's _way_ more than I wanted to know about my parents!" Sakura cackles while Sasuke makes a similarly uncomfortable face to Sarada and Boruto, and the air finally fades to one that's closer to normal.

"So, how far along are you?" Her mother's question is so startling in both its suddenness and its lack of scrutinization like every other comment they've made since the young couple's announcement, and finds it... refreshing. She wonders if her pregnancy announcement was like this. Then again, she's not sure her parents ever announced their pregnancy with her before she was born.

She beams and grabs her mother's hand to rest it on her stomach. It's still flat, and it lacks the distinct flutters of life beneath the surface that she loosely remembers from her childhood when Hinata was pregnant with Himawari, who she has affectionately adopted as a younger sister. "Shizune says I'm only two or three months along. We're expecting the little..." She looks over at Boruto and snorts, looking back at her parents, "Well, we're expecting the baby around March." Sasuke rolls his eyes as Sakura perks up a bit, grinning at her daughter's abdomen and cooing.

"Another March baby! Oh, you're going to fit in so well around here."

The women look at each other and beam, while Boruto scratches at the back of his neck and Sasuke pouts.

She laughs and grins at her father, grabbing his one hand and pulling it to rest on her stomach where her mother's has just left a warm spot. "Don't worry, Papa, I'm sure we'll have one in July eventually. You don't have to be alone with Kiba."

Sakura laughs and looks at her husband's face as his eyes go wide, and though he's normally stoic, he's on his knees in front of his daughter just like when she was a toddler. "Maybe have this one before you go promising your dad more," Sakura chides playfully, and the scene feels so much like home it makes her ache.


End file.
